


《他是星灵族》72

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 9





	《他是星灵族》72

72  
东海是赫宰眼中将纯情与色情结合得刚刚好的典范。  
此刻，那双小鹿似的圆眼睛里饱含着骀荡春情，跟赫宰比划：“做一次抵多少钱。”  
这小笨蛋，真不知道自己是无价之宝。

先洗过澡，除去身上落下的烟酒味与疲劳，赫宰想要在同居的第一夜温柔地索要对方，却见东海比平日主动不少。  
两人尚未爬上床，东海就在二层的穿衣镜前握住赫宰浴巾下半勃起的性器，来回撸动，任肉棒在自己手中变得愈发粗壮，还笑：“赫的已经不困了。”  
赫宰无奈：“李东海，这才第一天，就要把我榨得一滴不剩了？”  
说完，赫宰将腰上系着的浴巾解下，此刻来不及归置好这些，就随意扔在地上，接着回握住东海的那根，为彼此打飞机。  
与此同时，赫宰还湿吻东海的耳朵，舌尖从耳蜗钻进耳眼，舔得滋滋作响，并覆着说胡话：“海海的长势也不错。”  
“讨厌。”东海呻吟着，抬起手，指腹蹭着赫宰的乳头揉搓，“那我要玩弄你的胸部。”  
赫宰停下动作，饶有兴味：“怎么玩？”  
“就…”东海矮下身子，嘴巴裹住赫宰一边的乳头，模仿对方平时在上面绕着打圈的方式舔舐，并抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，狡黠地笑，“我也要把赫宰的奶嘬出来。”  
赫宰听了，贴着东海屁股的手给了他一巴掌：“小母猫，净不学乖。”  
不过被舔乳头倒刺激着官能爽快得很，赫宰并不拒绝东海如勾引般的“玩弄”，但还是关心：“宝贝，你牙齿没问题么？”  
东海摇摇头：“乳头比鸡鸡小多啦，嘿嘿。”  
小傻蛋。  
说完，赫宰扣着东海的后脑勺，连带扯住对方的长发将人拉开，并按在穿衣镜前。  
接着将勃起的肉根塞进他挺翘的臀缝中摩擦，但并未进入，而是在此过程中，于镜前色情地抚摸东海漂亮的胴体。  
赫宰的脑袋抵在东海的脖颈，一下又一下啃咬对方溢满沐浴液香气的软肉，并在肩上吸出紫红色的吻痕，“啵”地一声，东海情动，摇晃屁股：“快进来嘛~”  
“这么漂亮的宝贝儿，哥哥想慢慢吃。”赫宰的双手从东海身后环绕上前，各捏住一边乳头，掐在指腹间揉搓，“既然海海没吸出我的奶，那就轮到我把你的奶揉出来。”  
“你真色…”东海虽嗔着，但毫不拒绝，反还将肉体更多地送回给赫宰，穴口有意无意擦着柱身勾引。  
送到嘴边的肉，赫宰亦想赶紧切入正题，就把住肉棒，捅进已经滑溜溜的后穴，听东海闷声喘气，还说：“海海想怎么叫都可以，这里是咱们两个的家。”  
话未说完，东海破碎的叫床声响起，带着稚嫩又色情的奶味：“要哥哥进到最里面。”  
赫宰一个挺身，全根没入，没给东海多少缓冲的时间，便抱住对方的腋下抽插开来。  
鼻息紧贴东海背部至脖颈间，露骨地嗅：“海海跟小母猫一个味道，又骚又奶。”  
旋即，东海承着赫宰于身后的侵犯，呻吟变成黏腻的抱怨：“你还操过小母猫呢…”  
“废话，都操你这只小猫这么多年了。”虽是站着背入，但赫宰看得见身前镜中被顶弄得满面潮红的东海，就逗弄，“给小骚猫播种都是我的经验之谈了。”  
东海被他羞辱得边泪边爽，又不敢看镜中反射出的自己，便阖上眼，嘴里继续含糊叫着，亦能感知到臀部被操得肉浪抖动，就在吃进男人肉棒的同时转圈轻摇屁股，想被进得更深。  
赫宰虽受用，但嘴上笑话：“春天了，又到了海海的发情期，哥哥每天都喂你，好不好？”  
“嗯嗯…”东海被弄得目眩神迷，“要哥哥每天喂，啊，啊，好舒服…”  
“睁开眼睛。”赫宰操着的同时命令。  
东海应声睁眼，只见满面情欲热泪的自己被身后热汗淋漓的男人贯穿，赫宰还颇有成就感地对镜中的他笑道：“看得见么？说，你是不是小骚货。”  
东海哪里张得开嘴，就拒绝，却被更用力地操弄G点，肉穴顿感到爆发前的空虚，便求饶：“是…我是小骚货。”  
呜呜，好丢脸，东海整个身子都像熟透的虾般发红。  
“继续说，你是被哥哥随便玩的小母猫。”赫宰随着打桩的节奏加快，眼里流露出不常有的侵略性。  
东海亦无法拒绝这样的赫宰，很快投降：“我是被…被哥哥随便玩的小母猫。”  
旋即，东海快被身后的男人干到对穿，叫床如哭声般响起：“不行了，哥哥饶了我，求求哥哥…”  
赫宰何尝不是正在兴头上，只当东海的讨饶是种情趣，自然不肯放过，更是将对方的肉体紧压在镜上，肉棒在穴内的花心处钻着磨蹭。  
到最后，东海无力地抬起一只手，举过头顶压上镜面，原本落了些灰的地方被按出个明显的手印，并在被操弄的过程中不断向下滑。  
赫宰见状，扣住东海头顶的手，开始冲刺。  
几乎是同一时间攀向高潮，最先站不住的却是赫宰，包裹着他的内壁如此柔软，便在对方体内一泻千里。  
东海则与往日不同，他就像个坚强的打工仔，真打算肉债肉偿，不见身后因喝了一天酒的赫宰直在射完后打晃，还缠着再要。

赫宰无奈，再给他一次后，因着酒精与一天的疲累体力不支，硬将东海拖上床，承诺他明早睡醒再做。  
两人拉钩，东海气鼓鼓：“怎么办，赫宰到老了之后要装阴茎泵才能勃起吧。”  
“…你哪儿来这些没用的知识。”赫宰苦笑了声，心说：真不一定，苦于夜短的李赫宰竟然败在你这只小猫手下，真是英雄气短。  
加油，李赫宰，好好睡一觉，明天让李东海再不敢轻易许诺肉债肉偿。

翌日一早，寻常周末，两人皆睡到日上三竿。  
睁开眼后对视片刻，赤裸的身体相拥，赫宰在东海耳边：“睡得习惯么？”  
东海羞赧地点点头，胳膊环抱住赫宰。  
LOFT二层的床铺相对低矮，触手便是木质的地板，但不知赫宰是否有意为之，床铺的面积足够东海在上面折腾几圈。  
当然，东海折腾的对象并非床铺，而是赫宰。

赫宰见东海的大眼睛里满是情欲的跃跃欲试，便就着晨勃的劲儿，将人抱坐在腿上，手指直接捅进对方湿润的后穴：“海海这里还软乎乎的呢。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海抬抬屁股，用手把住身下赫宰勃起的肉棒，一点点朝穴里塞，“那不是正好。”  
赫宰挺腰，欲要进入前还拧着东海的臀肉：“我的宝贝儿完全是在发情期啊。”  
“你不喜欢么？”东海坐上那根硬挺的玩意儿，适应了片刻，便尝试前后摇摆屁股，“赫…赫的好大…”  
赫宰一直躺在原来的位置，见东海如此主动地坐进自己的肉根，紧实的后穴牢牢包裹着性器运动，不仅是官能本身的刺激，还有刚睡醒的东海略显圆肿的可爱脸颊，长发亦随着动作的同时擦过鬓角。  
于是赫宰情难自禁：“海海，你真的好迷人。”  
正这样说时，东海撩起一边的长发，露出藏满欲望的眼眸，盯着赫宰的脸，神态像只漂亮的猫。  
赫宰呼吸轻窒，亦用上力气朝东海穴内更深处顶弄。  
东海的手肘撑在赫宰的胸膛，停不住地叫床：“赫…要怀上赫的宝宝了…”  
赫宰掐着对方一抖一抖的屁股轻笑，正准备下一番顶弄，就听枕边的手机没完没了的震动，看来不是短信，而是一通电话。

东海仍坐在赫宰的性器上来回摆屁股，且并未想过停下，还问：“是谁呀？”  
“…不知道。”赫宰看着屏幕上显示的号码，觉得有点眼熟但记不起来是谁。再者，现在的情形要他暂且放开东海，又无法与官能妥协，便不如做些更有快感的事——接起电话，继续与东海纵享鱼水之欢，顺便还能观察东海有趣的反应。  
赫宰接起电话的同时，与东海比了声：“嘘。”  
于是东海轻咬下唇，只将叫床声暂停，却未停下后穴吞吐肉棒的动作。  
旋即是响在赫宰耳畔的，女孩子绵软的嗓音：“赫宰哥哥，是我。”  
不仅是赫宰，东海也听到声响，立刻想起了电话那边人的身份，是之前他们吵架的导火索——那位代表家的千金。  
想来赫宰并未保存过她的手机号，东海还有些藏不住的得意，接着矮身伏在赫宰耳侧，用气声说：“你有本事就开免提。”  
赫宰知道，东海的挑衅并非冲自己而来，而是那位与他素不相识的大小姐。想着该吃的醋，今天最好能有所收场，赫宰便将免提打开。  
一时间，女孩儿通话的声音清晰，东海听了几句，大多是些讲述日常生活的话语，目的是与赫宰更熟络些。  
无论对方说什么，赫宰都以“哦哦”“嗯”“这样啊”回应着，目光却始终落在骑着自己命根子的东海身上，见此刻他的漂亮宝贝儿正卖力摇摆屁股。若说是讨好，更像是偷腥的小母猫，在自家主人身上放肆得舔舐着被宠爱的滋味。  
东海上位时，若赫宰不动，便发不出什么肉体碰撞的啪啪声，只有些微潮湿的水声在性器连接处响起。  
赫宰坐起身，将手机推远一些，听大小姐的片汤话没完没了。其实他心里知道这样做不太善良，但无奈东海过于诱人，又展露出鲜少可见的攻击性，自然愿意将这个游戏继续下去。

自赫宰搂着东海腰肢坐起来后，两人面对面，东海刚好撒娇般的在他耳畔低语：“赫是我的~”  
赫宰笑笑，朝上挺动三两次，当作是鼓励。  
又听手机中传出女孩儿的邀请：“哥哥有空的话，可以来我家附近一起吃饭，或是…啊，对了！有家很棒的下午茶。”  
赫宰：“抱歉，我的行程要问经理那边的安排，接下来可能会比较忙。”  
东海则舔吻着赫宰的耳蜗，以气声开口：“你没有空，你的空都留下来喂我了。”  
完了完了，以前那个单纯的傻蛋，一旦遇到旁人的威胁就变成发情期的小母猫。赫宰险些招架不住，直想赶紧挂断电话，压住不知好歹的宝贝儿一顿狠操。  
旋即，东海更是胡作非为，趁女孩儿失落的回应时，再对赫宰撒娇低语：“你真坏，正操着我呢，还放不下人家…”  
赫宰的目光变得愈发凌厉。  
接着东海又点火，这次直接用舌头刮过对方的喉结，再蹭到耳边：“她知不知道，赫的精液全都射进了我肚子里呢。”  
……  
刚说完，赫宰立刻挂断电话，不，是直接关机，这次天王老子都别想打扰我做爱。  
东海被赫宰的果断吓了一跳，自己点起来的燎原大火可不是几句撒娇就能熄灭。

接着，东海只觉得身子一沉，赫宰改换体位，将他狠狠压上床，粗壮的性器贯穿在东海滑嫩的肉穴之中，大开大合地操弄，没留半点情面。  
东海旋即食髓知味，任由赫宰几乎将他的肢体压到对折，嘴里的叫声不必有任何压抑，直接脱口：“哥哥好厉害…”  
“不厉害怎么把精液全都射进宝贝儿的肚子里。”赫宰将东海的腿直直扳起，对方的脚就枕在他肩上乱晃，快速且用力地抽插，“海海也饿了吧？”  
“嗯嗯…肚子好饿…操我…”东海就像被灌了三斤白酒迷乱，见赫宰捧着自己的小腿亲吻，更是全身舒爽得颤抖，“我才是哥哥的老婆，所以你只要跟我好就行了…”  
东海从未如此露骨地坦白过，言语的刺激，晨勃的特殊性，都让他承不住激烈的性爱，便发泄在起伏的肚皮上，射出浓浊的精液来。  
射完后，赫宰又抱着东海玩弄了约莫一刻钟才出货，且过了良久都没拔出来。  
东海轻吻赫宰抚摸自己脸颊的掌心，甜糊糊地问：“怎么了？”  
“呼…”赫宰热汗滚落，深呼一口气，“海海，你…愿不愿意…”  
“？”  
“我有点憋不住。”赫宰微微阖眼，汗珠顺着眼皮淌到下巴，再落到东海的前胸，“哥哥想尿在里面。”  
并不像打商量，更像是野兽在为猎物做记号前的宣誓。  
赫宰睁开眼，上挑的眼里是不容拒绝的侵略性。  
接着，东海正无措时，只感觉挤满精液的内壁又被一阵滚烫的热流贯穿，便吓得呜呜哭出声来，亦夹杂着被耻感凌辱的兴奋：“哥哥，哥哥不要…海海吃不了这么多…”  
晨间的第一次尿量最大，于是这次东海连肚子都不可避免地鼓胀起来，真如他们说的那些荤话——东海像初孕的少女，脸上又满是羞人的红晕，就快要滴出蜜来。  
而这样完全的侵占让赫宰极为舒爽，不仅下体堵着东海的穴口，还覆着对方圆鼓鼓的肚皮轻揉：“小母猫学乖了么？”  
“呜呜呜，乖了乖了。”  
东海哭得脸皱，如果这就是惩罚，那么赫宰深谙性爱之道，是要用羞耻感驯化对方服从。

性的阀门拧开，一做就直到傍晚。  
到最后，东海连下楼吃饭的力气都所剩无几，瘫倒在床上不停喘息。  
反倒是一旁的李赫宰，决定要将床笫间的座右铭从苦于夜短改换为苦于日短。  
赫宰：“距离周日结束还有六七个小时呢…”  
东海：“呜呜呜呜，我错了，我不肉偿了…”


End file.
